1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to devices and methods for voltage compensation.
2. Description of Related Art
As the rhythm of an audio signal changes the power drawn by the audio device varies. As known in the art, when the audio signal has a first characteristic, for example unaccented part of the audio signal, the audio device may consume less electric energy. When the audio signal has a second characteristic, for example a climax or accented part of the audio signal, the audio device may consume more electric energy.
As the supply voltage decreases and the audio signal has the second characteristic, the supply voltage may be not enough to power the audio device.
Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.